


It's Not A Problem It's A Choice.

by BrokenBricks (BrockenBricks)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Addiction, Smut, Swearing, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrockenBricks/pseuds/BrokenBricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry oversteps the mark with his sex addiction his parents ship him off to a rehab centre for troubled youths. Just what he needs. 40 or so horny, mentally fucked up teenagers all in one space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

At the tender age of 13, Harry Styles lost his virginity to a girl in the year above. Her name was Alicia and her slutty antics were well known around the school.

The buzz Harry gained from there quick "shag" in girl toilets was utterly unforgettable. 

Now 15, he insisted he didn't have any issues with sex. Or at least the need for it wherever possible. His mother, Anne, could no longer cope with the countless girls he bought though the door most evenings, before dragging the sometimes intoxicated female upstairs to his room. Leaving Anne, Tony (stepdad) and Gemma, his younger 6 year old half sister downstairs in an unbearably awkward silence while loud moans and "Don't stop" "FASTER" and "I'm coming" emitting from the boys' room. 

So 3 weeks before his 16 birthday, Anne packed Harry's bags. Threw them in the car and told Tony to drive Harry to his fathers 140 miles away. Harry kissed Gemma on the cheek, reserving a stern smack across the head from Tony who scooped Gemma up and told him not to touch her with his "filthy mouth". Tony hated Harry even touching his sister to hold her hand. One thing's for sure Tony was not dim. He knew where that mouth had been. But Harry enjoyed the challenge. 

"How is it filthy Tony. What's it been on" Harry sniggered. Dying for an answer. "Or should I say in" 

"Not around your sister" Anne snapped. Glaring at Harry. Hoping it shut him up. It didn't. 

Harry lent over and covered his sisters ears "Pussy, it's been on, in and all about PUSSY" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH HARRY" Anne bellowed. She pulled her son into a hug and told him he must be good for his father. She also told him that if he did have sex he must be safe about it. Tony handed Gemma over to Anne. Hopped into the car along with Harry and drove. Although Harry knew he was pushing the limits a few months before his eviction he never though his mother would go though with kicking him out. A small tear escaped his eyes as he watched his mother and sister left from his sights. 

Gemma was very close to Harry's heart and the thought of leaving her truly killed him inside. Before long silent sobs erupted sHarry's body. He turned to the window hoping Tony would not see the breaking of his tough guy persona. 

"Im sorry kido" Tony sighed. "We just can't have you around her with all the sex you're having" 

"I wasn't going to touch her or any peado shit like that" Harry snapped. 

"We never thought you would. It's just not healthy for her to hear her brother, which she adores, fucking a girl senseless every night." 

"It's not every night" Harry gabbed. Justifying his actions.

"Dude do you know how many girls you've slept with" Tony asked. The answer shocked him. 

"11" Harry replied. Tony was convinced it was a lie but harry insisted it was 11. Saying he did most of the girls more than once. 

11 wasn't a lot for someone. But not at his age. Harry was remember only 15. Harry bought his legs up to his cheat and rested his head on his knees and wrapping his arms round himself. Tony felt so much guilt as he knew he contributed to the eviction of his step son. All he could do is reach out and pat him on the top of Harry's head. 

"Im sorry mate"...


	2. I don't want to leave.

The rest of the journey was rather boring, neither males wanting to speak. As they reached Harry's father's house Tony decided that he had to confront his stepson on his issue.

"Why do sleep with so many people" Tony asked

"It's not that many" Harry signed.

"You've 15 and you've had sex with more people than me."

"I just. Like sex" Harry replied. Looking down at his hands. "Don't act like you don't either"

"Me and your mother-"

"I don't want to hear about mums sex life thanks" the thought made Harry want to vomit. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a text from one of his many girlfriends.

_[Heard you're going away. Dont fuck to many girls without me sweet. Xx]_

Harry sighed. "Please take me home I don't want to be away from my friends"

"You mean you don't want to be away from an easy shag" Tony said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"DONT TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT" Harry shouted. He may like sex with lots of people but he had standards.

"Im not taking you back Harry, like I said we can't have you round Gem."

"I fucking hate you. You and mum. YOU'RE BOTH CUNTS AND I FUCKING HATE YOU" Harry yelled, thrashing his arms about hitting Tony and smashing his hand against the window. Tony quickly pulled the car over to avoid an accident.

"Harry calm down" Tony whispered in a soothing voice.

"NO FUCK YOU BOTH. YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THIS. ALL OF MY FRIENDS ARE BACK THERE. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE I HATE MYSELF ENOUGH WITHOUT THE GUILT " Harry half shouted half sobbed.

Within a flash he'd removed his seatbelt and was out of the car. Harry didn't know where he was going. But he wasn't sitting in a car with someone who made him feel that awful. He clambered onto the grass bank next to the busy road. The mud squelched between his feet due the the heavy rain the previous night. He sat down with a thud.

Tony pushed the car door open with a sigh. He looked at Harry's tall body scrunched up on the grass. He quickly waked over to him and sat next to him.

"We're doing this for your own good" Tony sighed "We just want you to get some space away from Cheshire. Being with your dad will make it easier. You won't be tempted when you know you can't just ring one of your girlfriends up to come over and do it."

"I don't want to leave though. Think of Gemma. Think of all my non female friends" Harry cried. "I still fucking hate you both. I look after Gemma when you're both at work. Picked her up from nursery and school. Took care of her when she was sick. Gave her a bath, put her to bed. You and mum always loved her I know. But she's not just a sister to me. She's like a daughter. I love her."

"I know. That's okay. We'll bring her down to see you. as often as possible. Come on there's a McDonald's down the road. I'll get you a drive though". Harry paused for a moment. Before pushing himself off the grass and climbing back into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) please comment if you enjoyed it.


	3. Dad

Harry clicked the car door open outside the semi detached house which he used to call home. He hadn't been there since he was 10 when his mother was taken into hospital. During short 6 months he stayed there he got rather attached to the small house. There was always a happy atmosphere. But his mothers health improved and she quickly demanded he returned. Since then he had seen his dad a couple dozen times, most brief and never with his new wife who he married 4 years ago. 

From what Harry could gather, his wife's name was Jane. She had a 10 year old son and a 15 year old daughter from a previous relationship. The 3 bedroom semidetached house could surely never hold them all. As Tony opened the car to get the bags out Harry walked down the short gavel path towards the house. The door swung open and in the doorway stood a slim girl, her fine blonde hair that sat a few inches above her waist, some of it scrapped back by the sunglasses she wore on her head. She was wearing a large skull t-shirt, tucked into a pair of high waisted shorts and an oversized male denim shirt that was undone like a jacket. 

"Um hi" Harry said. Taken aback. 

"Fuck off" she huffed. Pushing past him and walking down the street. 

Then another face appeared. One Harry knew well. 

"Alright dad, how you been?" Harry said with a smile. Des came out the door, pulling his son into a hug. He gave him one of those man hugs that makes Harry feel awkward . 

"I've missed ya son" Des coughed. Holding back tears. Des really loved his son and wished he would see him more. 

"I've missed you to dad. You're stuck with me now" Harry said pulling away from his father. He glanced back looking for Tony as he had been awhile with the bags. 

"Des" Tony mumbled as he approached the door. He placed the bags on the floor before they were snatched up my Des before disappearing inside. 'Hear comes another hug' Harry thought. He was wrong. Tony just whacked his stepson on the back. "Be good for your dad. And be safe with girls."

"I will" Harry sighed. "Look after mum. And Gem. Please make sure she's okay" 

"She'll be okay, we'll always love her. Just like we'll always love you" Harry gave a half hearted smile and for the first time in a long time actually gave Tony a hug. Not an awkward man hug like he had with his dad a few minuets ago, but a hug that actually meant something. A hug that said 'Thankyou for raising me for the last 9 years'

And with that, Tony got back in the car and drove away.

\-------

Harry was quickly introduced to the rest of the family. Jane was as Harry expected. Medium height, medium weight. Smiley. Danny, Jane's 10 year old son. Black hair blue eyes. Less smiley. Considerably less smiley. Suzie the dog. Labrador. Liked licking. 

Then came Imogen. 

"You've already met her, she was leaving as you pulled up." Des smiled. And as if by magic Imogen walked though the door. She pulled her headphones out of her ears

"Imogen this is Harry" Des said

"Fuck you all" 

"She's um s-she's in a bad mood" Jane stuttered.

"Why?" Harry asked, he didn't want to be noise. 

"Well um that's what I need to talk to you about" Des said. He pulled Harry away and sat him at the kitchen table. "You and Imogen. Well um you're going to to be sharing a room. See, Danny has some issues with space. He has OCD. And Imogen's room is the only room we can fit another bed it. There's lots of space but she's just a bit... Annoyed." 

"Im not sharing. Not with a girl I can't, I want my own room. I want to be able to have my own space for... Stuff" Harry said. He did not shout. He knew the reason he didn't want to share with a girl wasn't the fear of, as Americans call it "cooties" but Harry knew he may not have time for or privacy to fuck someones brains out. 

"Im sorry mate, that's all we have" Harry did not respond. He just sat there for a moment. Before getting up and walking into the living room.  
He let out a loud sigh before saying "Okay were can I put my bags"


	4. Imogen.

After being led upstairs with his suitcases in one hand Harry was surprised to be walking in to what used to be his dads office. It was slickly out of bounds when he last stayed. Des lightly tapped on the door before letting himself in. The room was painted white and made it seem rather like a hospital. Two single beds were parallel to each other with a three foot gap between, on one lay Imogen. She had her headphones in and was blasting music loud enough that Harry could hear it. Fall Out Boy.

Fall Out Boy was Harry's favorate band. He'd seem them at Leeds 2013. They were brilliant. He saw them with one of his girlfriends back home then fucked her in the tent after. Muttering the lyrics 'I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off'.

_***Flash back*** _

_**"The best way to make it through with hearts and wrists intact, is to realise that two out of three aint bad" He whispered as he trusted into her. She moaned with a smile on her lips gentally pulling at his hair.** _

_**"Don't stop Harry, don't stop, OH GOD"** _

_**Harry looked down at his arms. A small white scar on him arm tingled. Like it was reacting to the song lyrics. It was never frequent. But it was necessary. Harry's selfharm was something he needed. It replaced sex. When his parents forced him to stay in. And he couldn't get any for days. And it felt like his body was on fire. that was his release. His orgasm when he couldn't get a girl.** _

_***End*** _

Des fumbled Harry's stuff to the side of the empty bed. He looked at Imogen who had her eyes closed, she knew they were there, she could smell Harry's aftershave.

"I'll, um leave you to, um, unpack." Harry hated it when his dad didn't know what to say. It made him feel like maybe he should tell him not to worry about it. He didn't though. He just let him walk out the room leaving him and Imogen alone.

As soon as the door clicked shut her eyes sprung open and she ripped her headphones out of her ears.

"I'm Harry" Harry choked, the words getting stuck in his throat.

"Imogen, but dont call me that. My friends call me Immy"

"Nice to meet you Immy" Harry smile sitting down on his bed.

"Rules. You don't touch my things, I don't want you here and if you touch my shit I will hurt you. Rule two, I will be sneaking out of that window on Friday and Saturday nights. I will return around 5am. Do not lock the window and get my ass in hot water." Harry took the information in. "There is a third rule but we can cross it if we come to it"

"Okay, anything else, whats the last rule?" Harry tried to sound confident but it sounded more like a 'please dont hurt me' statement.

Immy scanned Harry for a moment trying to take in what she had to work with when it came to a step brother. His muscle were nothing to be proud of, his face was average but it seemed like he had never even seen a hairbrush. Back home Harry was very popular with women, as you can tell. Yet taken out the situation where people knew him as a ladies man, he felt rather. Dorky. He look a mess because the journey down. His clothes were screwed up and his arse had a slight mud patch on it.

"It doesn't apply to you" pushing her hair behind her ear.

"It might" Harry insisted.

"It's about sex" S.E.X. The word made Harry begin to sweat.

"Why doesn't it apply to me." Harry defended himself. He feared she knew. Did she know he'd done it with more than 10 people. That she knew he needed it to live. Christ what if she knew that's why Anne kicked him out. What if she-

"Oh sweetie it's clear you're yet to do it. It's okay. Maybe I could hook you up with someone" Harry was left gobsmacked. Should he tell her. Would she be worried about sleeping in the same room as him. No he shouldn't tell her but.

"You're wrong actually" Harry scoffed reaching for his suitcase.

"I don't believe you" Immy giggled. "The rule was if you want to fuck do it when im out. I have a boyfriend. That's why im so pissed about you moving into my room. I like my space."

"Believe what you want" Harry decided against telling her about the sex addiction thing. No it wasn't a sex addiction he just liked sex. Yeah. He just liked sex a lot.

\---

After unpacking harry went straight to the bathroom. It hadn't changed. He grabbed a towel from he airing cupboard and switched the water onto high. The hot water spiked his skin washing away his thoughts. Harry leant his head forward, dipping his hair into the stream of water.

"You alright in there" Harry quickly came back to reality and snapped his eyes open. It was Jane. She was behind the door knocking lightly.

"Fine thanks" Harry replied, running his hands though his wet hair. He turned the water off and hopped out the shower. Rubbing the towel though his hair until it was almost dry. Then he pulled on his boxers, wrapped the towel around his waist and scooped his closes up off the floor.

It was dark when he walked into his and Immy's room. But as soon as he shut the door behind him, a lamp clicked on to show Immy lying in bed. He apologies and threw this clothes into the wash basket and got in bed himself.

"You don't need to apologise." She said clicking the lamp off and sinking into her duvet.

"I thought you were going out. It's Friday" Harry said pulling out his ipad.

"My boyfriend canceled" She said, as her eyes shut. "Tell me about yourself Harry"

"Im nearly 16, I have a younger sister called Gemma. She's only my half sister. Um my mum kicked me out and now im living with my shite dad who left me when I was tiny"

"Des isn't that bad really. I mean, he isn't brill but he isn't doing a shit job at looking after me and my brother"

"At least he cares about someone, even if they're not his real family"

"We are though. He's been my father figure for 4 years and well, I kind of like it like that. He's better than my past stepdads. Some really... Take it out of you"

"Sorry to hear that" Harry was almost jealous that Jane and her kids got more of a dad out of Des than Harry did. It wasn't fair really. "Anyway yeah I don't really want to be here"

"You will soon enough. Dont worry bro I'll make sure you get some mates."

"Im sure I can do that on my own" Harry scoffed

"Sure you can virgin"

"Im not a virgin. Didn't my dad tell you why im here" he regretted the statement as the words left his mouth.

"No. Tell me." She said sitting up. She flicked the lamp on again. "Come on dont be shy."

"My mum kicked me out b-because um" Harry stuttered. He didn't want to freak her out.

"Becauseeeeeee" Immy said, waiting for a reason. A large smile on her face

"She thinks I need to be away from my little sister. I um. She thinks im addicted to sex." Harry said looking down. "I think I do to"

"Shit. Ahahaaa" Immy laughed. When she realised Harry wasn't laughing too she stopped dead. "You're kidding right?" Harry just shook his head. "Fuck."


	5. Sisters and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the previous chapter so you might want to re-read it :)

"What... I don't. What?"

"I have an addiction to sex. You know. Like i need it."

"But you. You seem so sweet."

"I'm not, I'm filthy. Before you say anything, my mum didn’t ask me to leave because I went all peado on my little sister. They just don't want me round her when I have that much sex. It was like every night and I wasn't... quite about it.” Harry was starring at his hands while Imogen just stared at him. 

“She was my little sister, and they told me I was putter her in danger. That killed me inside. I love her so much and being away from her is going to kill me inside” Harry’s eyes began to sting as tears began to invade his eyes. 

“Harry your not filthy” Imogen gets up and goes to sit on Harry’s bed. She places a hand on his shoulder as he lets a tear roll down his cheek. “You just have a problem. That’s okay though. Problems can be fixed. I don’t know what I would do if they asked me to leave Danny. He’s my little bro and it would kill me.” 

“I don't know what to do though. They think me moving here will stop it but it won’t. I cant just stop having sex. My life revolves around it”

“I can help you” Imogen says. She moves over to her bed side table and pulls out her phone. “I know loads of girls that would sleep with you. Honest”

Harry weekly smiled nodding and asking if they could just sort it in the morning. Imogen walked over to hs bed and gave him a hug. Telling him she wouldn’t judge him. But Harry knew she already had. 

***  
Weeks past and Harry had slept with 2 different girls. Lucy, a long legged ginger with amazing hips and she giggled when he told her she was perfect. And Maci, A blonde who he found rather repulsive but when Lucy was busy and he needed something she was always there. Her hair was bleached to an inch of its life and she slapped her chewing gum in her mouth. 

He met Immy’s boyfriend. He was an arse but he fought on a smile to make sure he didn't offend Immy. She was his only light. They would talk until late at night about Harry’s home town and his girls, how much he wished he could see Gemma and how Tony had said they would visit son, then they would wake up late for school and Harry would buy her a coffee on the walk in. 

Then, about six weeks after Harry had moved to his dads’ he met Blue. Blue was a nick name. Her real name was unknown to Harry. She had long blue hair that reached just past her butt. You would never really see the length as she normally wore it in a messy bun with a bright red ribbon round it. The red would match he lipstick and she wore similar clothes to Immy. Very oversized but still able to show off her amazing figure. Hipster. That what she was. Hipster. 

Blue was easily Immy’s closest and most genuine friend. They were sat in a coffee shop next to school. Sixth form had given Harry so much freedom. They would pop into the cafe most mornings when lessons were not on and Harry needed some caffeine in his system to keep him alive. 

“I never really understand why people don't just be honest in a relationship. You know there was no nee for him to be like that with me. He could have just said, ‘I want to fuck someone else’. That would have been cool.” Blue rambled on as she did most day’s when she had found her boyfriend cheating on her yet again. Harry’s eyes followed down from her lips to her chest. He came eyes came in contact with her boobs. And he was fixed. 

To be fair to him he wasn't being over the top. He was looking from a sideways view. It wasn’t noticeable to Blue but Immy noticed i a few seconds. She extend her leg from under the table and tapped them against Harry’s leg. His eyes snapped to her, when he realised he had been caught he blushed and took a sip of his coffee. 

When they got home hours later Harry dropped his bad next to the front door and walked up stairs. He flopped onto his bed and pulled his iPad out from under the pillow. A minuet later Immy walked in. 

“We need to talk” She said pulling a top from out of her wardrobe. She pulled her current t-shirt off and was left in her bra. Harry didn’t look up be his dick twitched in his pants. The top was quickly pulled over Immy’s exposed body and Harry sighed.

“About” He asked, looking up from Facebook.    
“Blue. You cant have her. I saw you looking today. Well Harry she’s my bestfriend and i wont have it” 

“Umm but sh- um. Yeah that fine I won’t sleep with her”

“No Harry, you wont. Or you will have me to answer to. And you wont like me when I’m cross” she said sitting herself down on Harry’s bed. “When’s Gemma coming down?”

“Next week” Harry beamed. He couldn’t wait to see her. Couldn’t wait to give to a cuddle and play in the park with her. Hopefully she could stay for the whole weekend and they could go for dinner. He didn’t really know anything, but he knew one thing. It was what kept him going. 

*** 

Tonys’ car pulled up outside the local park on a sunny monday morning. The air was sharp and cold due to it being mid march. Harry wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that clung to his thin legs and a white t-shirt and unbuttoned denim shirt with a hoodie underneath for warmth. He sat on the cold swings gently pushing himself back and forth. Anne was the first to emerge from the car with a smile on her face as she saw Harry, shortly followed by Tony. The back door clicked opened and out climbed Gemma, her dark blonde wavy hair flowing behind her as she raced to Harry. His arms opened and she flew into them. He swung her up spinning her round and holding him close to his body. 

“Hows my little princess” Harry laughed and tickled her sides making her giggle. 

“Harry, I’ve missed you so much” She said her arms clinging round his neck. “Look I lost a tooth” She laughed pulling back from Harry to show him the gap in her mouth. 

“Wow you’re growing up so fast” He said swinging her onto his hip. He turned to Anne who had a huge smile on his face. “Alright mum how have you been?” He said as she wrapped her arms around him and Gemma. She pulled back and Tony took Gemma off Harry. 

“How was your birthday? Mate, did you get the card?” Tony asked as Harry took a duffle bag off him containing some more of Harry’s clothes. 

“Yeah i got the card thanks, you didn't need to put that much in it, it was too much.” Harry had received £300 from Tony and Anne for his birthday in a card that said ‘To my baby boy’ on the front.

“I wanted to mate” He said slapping Harry on the back. Tony put Gemma on the ground and she ran to the swing set Harry was sat on before. Anne quickly ran after her placing her on the swing then pushing her back and forth, leaving Harry and Tony at he entrance of the park. 

“She’s grown” Harry said with a smile. “Has she don anything cool since I've been gone? Other than lose a tooth”

“She won an award at school for reading. She was so proud of herself” 

“Is she reading level 3 books yet, I know she was close just before I left” 

“No she’s on level 4, they skipped level 3, she’s so bright” It made Harry so sad, knowing he had missed so much of his little sisters life. He could hear her faint laugh from across the park and he realised. Getting back to his mums was the most important thing right now. Sex came second. For once in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Please comment and kudos :)


	6. My Fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lets Gemma get into danger and makes himself pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god i'm sucha bad person. Sorry for never updating this. I reread it and my writing was/is really bad -__- Sorreh x

He turned his back for like a minuet and now she was out of site. Harry rushed around the corner convinced Gemma would be there. But she wasnt. Her name left his lips over and over. Raising from a shoot to s scream of desperation. Tony and his mum had gone into the café for coffee and Harry was left with Gemma outside. But now it was just Harry and he was starting to loose his shit. He ran into the café.  
“she was there and now she- I turned-I dont kno-“

“Whats happened Harry calm down”

“She’s gone Gem-“ 

“What. You lost her. WHAT” Tony bellowed running out of the café. He looked around for his daughter but she wasn't there. Anne came out her hands in her hair and Harry followed with tears in his eyes. 

“You go back to the park. We’ll go down to the shops. She cant have gone far” Anne said to Harry trying her best to stay calm but you could hear the fear in her voice. Harry shot of up the road back to the park. His legs took him faster than he knew possible. His eyes scanning every face he passed hoping them to be Gemma. He finally came up t the park entrance. He scanned his eyes around the park. A couple of kids stood round the jungle gym and a mother with her lung baby sat on the bench. 

He pushed open the gate when he heard his name being called. He turned around, tears still in his eyes, to be met with Blue. But not just Blue. her hand was connected to that of little Gemmas. Tears rolling down her cheeks and thumb in her mouth. 

“Did you loose something” Blue said with a smile as Harry scooped Gemma into his arms and held her close as she cried into his jumper.

“Oh my god Gemma where did you go. Where was she? Are you okay? its okay dont cry I’m here now.” He whispered into the side of her head. Her hair was matted and smelt like home. 

“She was on her own in the hairdressers. Don’t ask me how she got there but I saw you run past and then it hit me. She's your sister, I recognised her from your phone background and the pictures you showed me. Anyway so i saw you run past and she was crying because she couldn't find you so here I am. Your knight in shining armour. Saving the day and all.” Blue could talk for Britain but right now he didn't care. He had Gemma back. He placed her on his hip and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“She’s here. We’re at the park” Was all he said when his mum answered. He slid the phone away and looked at blue. “I cant say enough thank yours. Oh I was going to die” He smoothed over Gemma's hair with his hand. Blue just gave his a warm smile and turned to walk away. He knew he shouldn't he really shouldn’t. Immy would kill him. No he shouldn't break that trust “Do you want to go for a coffee sometimes. You know just… me and you”

There was a long silence. Blues back still turned. She looked over she shoulder with a little smile. 

“Sure. Sounds good” And then she kept walking. Gemma looked at Harry. Thumb still lodged in her mouth as Anne and Tony ran up to them. But she was safe. So it’s fine. 

——————

Gemma got the telling off of her life. Dont walk off. You know better. But she cried and they told her they just wanted her to be safe. Harry just sat there in silence with Gemma on his lap as she apologies to her parents. And then there were goodbyes and hugs and on the ride back to Harry’s dads house Gemma fell asleep on his shoulder. He slipped out the car without a word. Said goodbye to his mum who stood there awkwardly as Des looked over the situation. Tony stayed in the car to avoid any conflict but Anne stood her ground. Hugging her soon close to her. 

“I’ll miss you” She said resting her chin on his shoulder “I always miss you” 

“Then let me come back” Harry whispered with his eyes on the floor.

“I can’t” She sighed pulling away. “When you're better” 

‘There’s nothing wrong with me. I just want to see Gemma please mum you have to underst-“

“I’m not fighting Harry” She said giving him a slight glare. A glare that said ‘dont make a scene in front of your dad’. “I have to go. I love you.” Harry didn't reply he just turned around and walked inside. Straight up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He wanted a release, needed to destress. Wanking just wasn’t the same. Most of the girls from school here away on the day in London. He needed something.  
Anything.

He scattered around his room looking for the once thing he needed. The blade. He harvested it from a razor one evening with no intention to use it just to get it out so he felt safe. Knowing it was there. He pushed it into his flesh on the inside of his upper arm. Bringing it round a few centimetres and dropping it on the floor. He never felt the pain like this. Before it stopped the agony. His sister could have died because of him. What if she’s walked into the road and got hit by a car. What if some flighty peado picked her up. He was filthy. He could be a peado. Sex was all he was. The pain didn't go this time, it enhanced it. Blood beads formed on the cut. Harry gently ran his finger under the cut and pulled slightly, opening the wound and letting the blood run free, all the beads collected together causing the buildup to flow steadily down his arm. 

And Harry just stared. Didn't wipe it away, like he was mesmerised by the sight of his blood trickling down his arm, over his wrist and onto his thumb, gathering on the nail before dripping drown onto the floor. 

He just stared. Amazed. He needed more. Harry scrambled on the floor for the razor bringing it back up to his arm and wrapping into his flesh. He couldn't care. He wanted this. Whats the point in living if you cant do what you enjoy. Harry thought he loved sex. But he didn’t. He fucking hated it. Whats the point in sex if it just fills a need rather than bringing you closer to a person. He was wrong. He was disgusting. Wrong. Sick. Totally and utterly, Fucked. Up. 

The door flew open and Immy stood there. It took her a second to see. But her face turned when she did. “What have you done” she gasp. She grabbed a towel from her bed after kicking the door shut with her foot. 

“Don’t touch me” Harry said cowering away from her. “I dont want you to help” He rubbed his hand over his arm smearing the blood over his hands and up his arm. 

“Harry let me help” Immy shouted. Trying to stop the blood hitting the floor. Watching Harrys face distort into tears and sobs. She slowly took his hand away from his arm and wrapped the towel around it. “Its okay I’m here now” Immy said wrapping her bloodstained hand around his neck and pulling him in closer. “Im here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTE. Ahaha i dont have a clue where this plot is going so....


End file.
